


За Сира

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177031
Collections: Летчики





	За Сира

Когда от формального и строгого лейтенанта Воронцова остается короткое и звонкое "Лешка!", именно так, на выдохе, как умеет произносить только Дарин, Алексей думает, что нашел своё счастье.

И боится загадывать на будущее.

Их жизнь — это вальс маневров, где новое "па" может в любой момент отозваться яркой вспышкой, в которой погибнет истребитель. Машины сгорают беззвучно, просто гаснет на радаре очередная вселенная, имя которой человек.

Но летчики не плачут, пьют за ушедших, громко чокаясь стаканами назло всем традициям. И никогда не говорят "прощай".

Так было и в этот раз.

Дарин О’Коннер — капитан прославленных Пик, один из лучших асов Флота — просто не вернулся из разведки. Ребята рассказывают Лешке и отводят глаза, не смея смотреть на молодого лейтенанта, который за неполные полгода успел стать своим.

— Сир ушел, — сглатывая ком в горле, подводит черту Мэтт.

— Вы видели взрыв? — тихим, выхолощенным до кристальности голосом спрашивает Воронцов.

Он стоит перед ними, неестественно выпрямившийся, и только руки, сжатые в кулаки, выдают его с головой.

— Да, — говорит Юпитер, и положив свою лапу на плечо, с силой его сжимает.

Воронцов медленно кивает и, так больше ничего не сказав, уходит.

А на поминки, где, вопреки всем традициям, слезы, которых никто не стесняется, Лешка всё-таки приходит, приказывает налить ему сто грамм и громко поет, разбивая тишину:

— Ни пылинки на кителе, где-то бродит патруль... Что вы молчите? Сир не умер.

— Но Ворон...

— Сир просто ушел, — и выпивает свой стакан залпом.

После следующего боя его хотели отстранить от полетов. Потому что так летать даже во время войны нельзя. Но Алексей Дмитриевич Воронцов всегда умел отстаивать свою точку зрения.

На должность капитана 714-й претендентов не было, только отказы. Проверенные, не боящиеся ни черта, ни бога Пики, шарахались от назначения, как от огня! И командование пошло на беспрецедентный шаг, вручив звание капитана лейтенанту Воронцову.

— За Сира, — тихо напутствует Лешка ребят, возглавляя клин.

За сира — за Императора, — решают психологи в штабе.

За Сира — за Дарина — знают свои.

И охотно идут вперед.

До конца войны оставалось недолго. Всего ничего. Выгнать врага за пределы границ и гнать прочь, расстреливаясь до железок.

Когда объявили о победе, летчики пили сидя и не чокаясь. Вспоминая тех, кто ушел.

Алексей Дмитриевич Воронцов не пил.

Он стоял в ангаре и думал о том, что это чертовски нечестно со стороны Дарина: не взять его с собой.

Их база должна была с минуты на минуту принять освобожденных пленных.

Два шаттла опустились на посадочные места, открылись шлюзы, и из них хлынули люди. Их уже ждали: медики, добровольцы, которые вызвались следить за прибытием и отвечали за распределение освобожденных.

Когда перед капитаном Воронцовым появился призрак, он только и смог, что устоять на ногах.

— Тебе не идет седина, — едва шевелящимися губами шепчет Дарин.

Алексей неверяще протягивает руку и касается его груди, всем сердцем загадывая — пусть будет! Пальцы вздрагивают.

Это — он. Раненный, исхудавший, но всё-таки живой.

— Сир, — тихий шепот тонет в окружающем шуме.

Но Дарину хватает и этого, чтобы понять всё. Он шагает вперед и крепко обнимает.

Ответное "Лешка!" постигает та же участь.

Но сейчас это неважно. Сейчас они прекрасно обходятся без слов.


End file.
